


Just A Touch

by BurningLeviathans



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Brother Feels, Brother comfort, Incest, Kind of AU, M/M, Yancy Lives, Yancy never died okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningLeviathans/pseuds/BurningLeviathans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh and Yancy are finally back together, but it seems like they're both so distant. Five years has created an aching rift between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Touch

**Author's Note:**

> A friend wanted me to write this so I did.

It was hard adjusting. Mostly for Raleigh, of course. He'd been the one who'd had to cope for five years, who had to deal with that damned silence in his head, who'd had to lay to rest an old ghost that just wouldn't leave, despite said silence. That hollowness that just consumed his entire being, made him feel cold. Numb. It had been hard for Raleigh to cope, come to terms with Yancy's death.

Now, it was hard to come to terms with the fact his brother was alive.

How it was possible was beyond either of them. Raleigh had felt Yancy die, had died with him through the Drift. Yancy had felt himself die, had felt the pain, and then nothing. But he'd really just been dead for a few hours, the cold ocean water having prevented total brain death. His body had washed ashore miles from where Gipsy had fallen, so of course they hadn't seen each other.

Five years of recuperating for Raleigh, five years of being brought out of a coma for Yancy. It had been hard. But now, they were in the same space again, the Becket brothers together once more. And yet the air felt so heavy between them. It felt like there was so much to say, and yet nothing at all. Nothing that anyone could speak up about. Words would form, but quickly dissolve.

The living room was quiet, boxes scattered around. They'd just moved in together, Raleigh having found a place they could stay that was quiet and out of the way. A perfect place for Yancy to stay out of the spotlight, not have to explain how he'd survived, since he didn't have the answer. But it left Raleigh with a heavy weight on his shoulders that crushed him slowly, needing to be lifted.

They both sat around, arms on their knees and hands folded between the space of their legs, eyes on anything but each other. Yancy was leaning forward on his legs, his head down, and Raleigh couldn't help but look at him. His left side ached painfully, his breath gone from his body, and he immediately looked away, swallowing back tears.

\---

That night was a little more difficult. They'd decided to share a room, solely because they both had ghosts they were afraid of facing on their own. The room had been too small for bunks, so they settled with beds on either side of the room, nightstands and carpet separating them. Raleigh was already in bed, and Yancy switched the TV off, moving quietly into the dark room. Ever since the Knifehead incident, Raleigh had troubles sleeping at all. He wasn't as peppy in the morning, or as eager to rise. And Yancy didn't sleep nearly as much as he used to. It didn't take much to rouse him from sleep.

Raleigh's back faced outwards to the room, but his eyes were open, listening to Yancy move around. There were quiet footsteps moving in, but they stopped, and suddenly started up again, moving closer. He frowned, wondering what was going on bed his bed shifted, creaking beneath the extra weight just slightly as Yancy leaned over, a hand lightly brushing over Raleigh's arm.

His touch was like electricity, making Raleigh's heart jolt slightly, the beat picking up in pace. He swallowed dryly, before turning his head slightly, looking up at the shadowy image of his brother's face. “Yance, what is--” He wasn't able to finish as warm lips brushed over his own, pressing down firmly and giving a soft but loving kiss. It was different from the kisses he'd received on the head or cheek, it held a different emotion. It felt desperate.

He felt himself lean up into the kiss before Yancy pulled away, a hand cupping Raleigh's cheek, thumb brushing over his bottom lip. “I love you, kiddo...I wish I could help fix things between us...,” he whispered quietly, breath shaky. Raleigh felt his throat close up slightly, before his body moved, arms wrapping around Yancy's shoulders and pulling him close, their foreheads pressing. His own breath was just as shaky, “Don't be...just...be here.”

He pulled Yancy down for another kiss, which started slow and hesitant, both knowing that this was probably wrong. But for that one night, they didn't want to be right. Raleigh's body trembled as he felt Yancy's hand glide down his side to rest at his hip, thumb rubbing circles into the muscles lightly. After a few minutes, the kiss became a bit more desperate, more daring, lips being bitten and tongues licking at each other.

Teeth clacked as heads tilted, tongues fully vying for control of the kiss, fighting one another for dominance of the opposing mouth. Raleigh noted that Yancy tasted good, but he couldn't place what he tasted like. Yancy, on the other hand, noted Raleigh tasted like candy, and it was a good taste.

Pulling back, they could feel the heat radiating from one another's flushed faces, hair sticking to their foreheads as they panted. Yancy laughed weakly, his breath passing over Raleigh's neck when he shifted, and inadvertently making Raleigh moan quietly. It had tickled, but knowing it was his brother's breath tickling his neck had sent a shock through him.

Raleigh's fingers curled into Yancy's thin shirt, tugging at it lightly to encourage him to do something, to not just...not leave, not yet. They couldn't see the details of each other's faces; only the shadows could be made out, but maybe that was for the better.

Yancy shifted again, and the bed creaked again in protest as he slowly sat himself between Raleigh's legs, pushing them apart so they could wrap around his waist. Raleigh's heart was still racing incredibly, but his hands never left his brother's shoulders, only giving them an encouraging squeeze. That squeeze earned him strong hands at his hips, hands he knew so well, and yet had forgotten. Those hands pulled his hips up and against Yancy's waist, a slow grind being initiated. 

Raleigh threw his head back against his pillow, letting out a quiet moan. They were both insanely hard by now, probably both from the rough kiss and the need to just feel _something_ , anything at all. The grinds grew a bit harder, Raleigh letting out a quiet groan of “ _Yancy..,_ ” before tugging at his shirt once more.

It never needed to be said what was wanted, or desired. They knew each other, and yet were total strangers. They'd been inside each other's heads for years, and yet knew nothing of what the other was thinking. All that was known was the desire to just feel.

Yancy's fingers curled into the waistband of Raleigh's flannel pants, pulling them down and off of one leg, a hand smoothing down his leg lightly before going back up, fingers playing over his erection. A slight buck into Yancy's hand was his reward, and before Raleigh knew what was happening, Yancy was leaning over Raleigh to reach into his jacket pocket, which was thrown carelessly on the floor. A small object was pulled out, uncapped, and its contents were emptied into Yancy's palm, before the object was tossed away.

A cool slickness made Raleigh gasp out, eyes shutting tightly as he felt one hand wrap around his cock, another hand lightly creasing up and down his ass, slicking up his entrance. His legs tightened around Yancy's waist, hips bucking up into the hand that was stroking him in all the ways he loved, a thumb rubbing beneath the head, a finger teasing over the slit, a stroke tracing the vein on the underside.

His breath caught in his throat when a slick finger pressed slowly into him, working its way deeper. His hands clenched against Yancy's shirt, a sign that it felt uncomfortable to him, but didn't hurt. The finger slid in and out slowly, twisting and rotating this way and that, before pulling out almost all the way, only to be joined by a second finger. They repeated the motions, only slowly scissoring and stretching Raleigh's entrance, to be joined by a third, slowly prepping him in such a way that only Yancy could do.

After what seemed like a torturous long time, the fingers slid out, and Raleigh relaxed slightly, only to feel Yancy pushing his pants down as well, a groan coming from his brother, who, up until that point, had been silent aside from quiet praise or reassurances. He could feel Yancy's arm moving, and could only guess at what he was doing, which made him blush like a virgin.

“Yancy...,” he whispered out quietly, so softly he didn't think the other heard it. He bit down on his lower lip in nervousness when he felt Yancy's cock press against his entrance, before slowly pushing in, making his back arch and a cry escape him. He pushed his body up, grabbing onto Yancy tightly, hanging on for dear life as Yancy leaned over him, shushes flooding into his ear. Kisses pressed to his neck, a hand pressed firmly to the center of his back to hold him close, his movements stopped once their hips connected.

All that echoed in the room were their panting breaths, Yancy's head resting on Raleigh's shoulder as Raleigh clung to Yancy, face hidden in his brother's shoulder. His toes curled as he slowly adjusted to being penetrated, before he gave a fractional nod, his hand squeezing Yancy's shoulder. Yancy slowly began to pull out, before pushing back in, making sure Raleigh was okay as he began moving in a steady pace, slow enough to make sure he didn't tear Raleigh, even after properly prepping him.

This continued for several minutes, Raleigh letting out muffled noises that were bitten back in embarrassment, Yancy groaning softly in pleasure. Raleigh was tight, and it didn't take much to know he was a virgin, in this aspect.

But it didn't take long for Raleigh to squeeze his shoulder again, this time nails digging through fabric, and Yancy's pace quickened just slightly, the slap of skin joining their quiet noises in the warm air. Sweat ran down their faces, making their clothes cling to their flesh as they moved, Raleigh finally getting a grasp on things and moving against Yancy, the two almost moving as one. It was like a dance of carnal sin.

The nails biting into Yancy's shoulder, clawing at his back, the legs tightening at his waist told him that Raleigh was close. A hand slid up, leaving red marks up Yancy's back, before tangling in his hair, a choked gasp being breathed against Yancy's ear. He felt Raleigh clench up, making him stop and let out his own groan of pleasure as a hot stain spread between them, causing their shirts to stick together. He was quick to follow, having meant to pull out but not being able to bring himself to do so, instead falling over the edge and releasing deeply into Raleigh.

Raleigh fell back against the bed, panting and trembling, but he felt much lighter. Yancy pulled out slowly, cleaning them both up before laying next to him, pulling him close. A soft kiss was pressed to his temple, and he curled up against Yancy's chest, fingers curling into his brother's shirt. Yancy would have to make sure to spend more time on pleasuring the rest of Raleigh's body, making him see the scars as more than just a reminder of a bad time.

For the first time in five years, they both felt something that night. Neither felt cold.


End file.
